Stay With me
by Aya981
Summary: Itachi and Aya, two secretly in love explore each others wonders and fantasies. An Itachi x Aya (an oc) Akatsuki Fanfiction. I just don't know anymore I hope you guys enjoy this !
1. Late Encounter

Late at night. Here I am in his bedroom plopped onto his bed sitting right beside him, about to confess my affection towards the person whom I love most. The person who pops up inside of my head right when I wake up, and right before I fall sound asleep. That person is Itachi Uchiha. We are childhood friends. We grew up with each other until he fled the villiage. I followed him and now we both serve the Akatsuki.

"I-Itachi.." I mumbled with my head lowered, "I know the truth about you. Why you fled Konohagakure and went to the Akatsuki. Why you slaughtered the Uchiha. I know it. And I think that it was really brave of you to do such a thing."

Itachi, in response to hearing this, slightly arched one of his eyebrows - an unusual action from a person who is generally monochromatic. He inched a bit closer towards me - leaning almost, and looking at me straight in the eye.

"_Oh, those crimson red eyes... so.. alluring.."_ I thought to myself. Not my fault that such lustful eyes can exist. I feel a faint blush appear on my cheeks.

_"Snap out of it, Aya!"_

"Well then." Itachi said, with a monotone voice.

_Well then._ His voice charmed my soul. And even if this room did feel a bit cold, my heart grew a bit warmer. "I expect you to keep that a secret." He added.

I nodded, "Of course, it'll remain unspoken of. Between you and I." His eyes are still set onto me, possibly analyzing my facial features - I don't completely know. Itachi is a mysterious man. I like that about him.

"Aya." He said, firmly, gradually leaning in closer towards me.

"Yes, Ita-"

_There. _His soft, supple lips crashed against mine before I even knew it. I feel my eyes widen. I freeze. I do not know what to do. Itachi just_ mercilessly_ kissed me. I felt his teeth nibble onto my lower lip - pleading for entrance. I, without hesitance, accept and he slides his tongue in immediatly emerging onto mine, which soon results into a tongue dominance war. Itachi takes over eventually and leans much closer into me, gently laying me down onto his bed. I feel his weight hover over me, we are the closest we could possibly be. Face to face, chest to chest. Itachi broke the kiss and looked deeply into my eyes, biting his lower lip. _Hot._

"And Aya, you might have not realized this yet but I know why you've come here in the first place." Itachi said. "Y-you _do_?!" I blushed furiously. He nodded and smirked. _Even hotter. _"Yes, silly. I like you as well."

"I-Itachi... I don't know what to say.. I feel happy with you. Ever since we were children." I spoke, nervously. "I remember those days clearly as well, Aya." He responded, "Stay with me."

I smile, the brightest smile ever. _Stay with me._

"Oh.. Itachi. I will. Always and forever."

Itachi smiled in response, it was absolutely adorable. I smile back again, and he gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Aya, we've an interesting day tomorrow ahead of us. Go to sleep. You'll need it."

He smirked and with that being said, we both got under the covers. I cuddled onto Itachi's muscular but lean frame, as his toned arms grasped upon my small figure.


	2. Confession

_Knock, knock, knock,_

_Knock, knock knock,_

__Consistent thumping against the door woke me up. I grunted. The light of the sunshine is beaming right through the windows.

"Itachi, Aya, wake up, hmn! We have a meeting and we're waiting downstairs for you. You're late!" Deidara yelled. I roll my eyes. "A meeting in the morning? What the hell? We'll be there in a bit, just wait!" I said, tired as ever. I turn around to see Itachi still sound asleep, he looks adorable.

"Itachi, wake up. We've a meeting to attend to at 7 AM in the morning." I said, whispering into his ear. His eyes slowly fluttered open, stretching his arms and yawning. I let out a small giggle, "Hehehe. Good morning, you."

Itachi got up from his bed and put on his cloak. "Good morning." He responded, smirking. "Seems like you've slept well! That's good Itachi. You look like you need it.." I added. He shrugged and nodded, "I guess. I slept like a log. Hm. And you?"

"I slept amazingly." I grinned. Itachi smiled. "I'm gonna go to the washroom, be back in a bit." I said. I enter the washroom, and close the door behind me. I look straight into the mirror, analyzing my face when I wake up right in the morning. _"Oh god. Itachi was staring at this?!" _I look upon my unruly jet black hair, I grab a comb and brush it out and it is now soft and kind of straight. I see my white, Byakugan eyes. _Yes, heir of the Hyuga_. My eyes look droopy. I look so exhausted. _So worn out._ I turn on the faucet and splash some cold water onto my fash to help me wake up a bit. _"That feels much better."_ I grab my Akatsuki cloak and wear it, as I exit the washroom. I see Itachi waiting for me.

"Awh, you waited for me Itachi. You didn't have to, we're already late to the meeting you should have just we-"

"You talk too much. Why wouldn't I have waited for you?" He said, interrupting me. I smile, and thank him. "Let's go." He said. I nod and with that being said we both head out the door and go downstairs to join the rest of the members for this meeting.

- 10 MINUTES LATER -

"Is everybody settled?" Pein asked. We all nodded. "Get on with the fucking meeting, waking me up early in the morning. Pftch. Who do you think I am?!" Hidan said, irritably. "Ssh, Hidan. Now's not the time." Zetsu's white half spoke. "Just listen." Hidan rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Aya, Itachi, what is the reason behind your late appearence?" Konan asked, eyeing us two.

"Oh. We just sle-"

"They slept in. That's why they were late." Sasori interrupted.

"Thanks, genius. I was just about to say that!"

"Hey, it's the fucking morning. Can we have some breakfast being served at least?!" Hidan whined. "No. That means that the food'll finish faster because of your hungry ass. Which means we have to spend more money on groceries. Live with it." Kakuzu retorted. Seems like he was just as irritated. "Damn." Hidan said. "Ehehe, I have a secret stash, that's too bad for you guys!" Tobi exclaimed in a hyper manner. "A secret stash, hmn?! Where do you keep on coming up with this shit?!" Deidara said, the blonde looks hungry. "My Goodness, the last thing we need right now is to be fighting over food guys." Kisame said.

"Enough, the all of you." Pein ordered, "Food can wait, this meeting won't be too long anyway. Let's discuss some serious matters. It is about Orochimaru."

"Ah, that fellow? More than once has he popped up in our conversations lately. What is up with him?" Kisame asked, curiously.

"He is currently collecting various subordinates to carry out his experiments," Pein continued, "He is rounding up shinobi that come from different villages obviously. His work is irrelevant to ours but regardless, I want you all to watch each others backs and be careful."

"Hm..." Black Zetsu thought.

"So I just woke up in the fucking morning to hear all that?" Hidan complained.

"I did tell you that this meeting won't be long. You all are dismissed." Pein said.

"Feel free to eat, bitches!" Hidan said, excited for the food waiting inside of the kitchen.

I saw Itachi glance at me, he gently grabbed my wrist and lead me inside of the kitchen. "Aya, grab whatever food you need and meet me upstairs in my room." He said, looking at me. I could tell that he just wanted to spend some time with me. Just the both of us, and now was the time to as everybody is on a break from missions and there is not much to do. I nod and smile, "Of course! I'll be right there."

I grabbed something very light - saltine crackers. Some for me, and some for Itachi as he just fled upstairs to his room without grabbing anything.

"Aya, aren't you gonna eat more? Pig out it's only the morning!" Tobi asked. He's obviously still hyper - as always. "I'll pass, that's okay Tobi! Your hyperness is rubbing off on me anyway, hehe. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go to Itachi! I'll see ya Tobi." I said, smiling.

- ITACHI'S "TALK" -

Here I was standing before his door. I didn't even bother knocking, I just invited myself in. He wanted to talk to me anyway. The rooms lights were turned off, and I found Itachi waiting for me. Adorable._ I love him so much already._

"Hey, Itachi! I'm here." I whispered. Don't know why but I just did.

Itachi then proceeded to walk towards me. He stood infront of me face to face. I felt his hand cup the side of my face gently. "Aya.. I.." he whispered, looking into my eyes, with his lips almost teasingly touching mine, "I'm pretty sure you know why I've called you up here." I feel his cold hands gently trace my back, then soon going back up to move my bangs out of my face. Shivers are sent down my spine. I blush. "U-uh... No. But I'm pretty sure it's becau-"

I feel his soft lips crash against mine roughly, and his tongue quickly slides inside my mouth, exploring every crevice. His tongue then lands upon mine, Itachi then starts to lick and suck on my tongue. It felt so.. so _different_. I honestly couldn't help it. I moaned. I moaned and I felt him smirk that signature smirk of his against my lips. I realized what we were now doing. His hands were all over my body, kissing me fiercly in the middle of his room with the door locked. I break the kiss and back up a little, shocked.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, puzzled.

"I-Itachi.. don't you think what we're doing is wrong?"

"Hn." Itachi said, glaring at me. He came up closer to me again and instead took my wrists and pinned them up against the wall, with his toned body completely against mine. "Tell me, Aya..." he whispered, briefly giving me butterfly kisses near my neck area, "If it's wrong, then why does it feel so right?" There is so much tension at this point, between him and I. I bit my bottom lip, looking at him straight in the eye. I give him a small peck on the lips, "Itachi, I want to do this. But I don't feel ready." He let go of my wrists and kept his hands firmly gripped onto my hips. "No one's pressuring you. Question," he says, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

I blush a thousand shades of red. I look away, downwards. "Y-yes... I am..", I said, hesitantly. He cupped his hand onto the side of my face, which brought my eyes onto his. He is smiling. "That just tempts me even more, Aya." My eyes widen and I giggle. "I'm sure you can wait, Itachi."

"You tease. Aya, I..", He said, looking into my eyes, "I love you."

Those three words that made my heart flutter. _I love you. _I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, "I love you too, Itachi."


	3. Stain Me With Pleasure

"Saltine crackers, for me?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I saw that you had taken no food at all so I brought you some." I smile and hand him over the crackers. "You didn't have to, but thank you. That's sweet." Itachi said. He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Very.. sweet," nibbling on my ear lobe, "You're tempting me."

"I-Itachi!" I snapped. He pulled back a bit. "You're always so tensed up... losen up a bit." He whispered.

I agreed. I always was a bit cautious. But I'm with Itachi now, I trust him. I'm going to leave this all in his hands.

I looked downwards a bit and I blushed, "Okay, Itachi.. I believe you. I'm yours." I walked up to him and shared a tight hug, I burried my face on his chest, "I'm sorry I snapped on you like that."

"It's fine, Aya. I understand," Itachi said, he broke the embrace and held my wrist and pulled me towards his bed, and laid me down gently. His big frame hovered over my petite body, he laid ontop of me and I felt all his weight press against mine. We were face to face. I was blushing even more now.

"You know.. we don't have to do this-"

"No. Let's do it. I'm curious." I said, smirking. His eyebrows lifted up a bit and he smiled. A beautiful smile. A beautiful man. Itachi gave a slight nod in response, "Well then," he said, "I'll make it as exotic as possible."

"I'm yours, Itachi. All yours."

And there we were. Itachi and I jumped about it, the tension, the kissing, the licking, the sucking, the nibbling, the carressing. The love. I felt it.

- 30 MINUTES LATER -

"_My goodness.. Itachi," _I thought to myself, he just caused me the greatest of pleasures by spoiling my womanhood "down there". I was so turned on. Itachi was lying right on top of me and I felt his hard boner up against my inner thigh. It drove me crazy, I wanted to rip his pants off and see what was there. Without stopped, I rolled over so that Itachi and I now switched positions, I slid his pants along with his boxers off and his manhood popped up. Itachi threw his had back a bit and grunted. _"There it is.. b-big, and.. hardened. Oh my god I'm actually going to do this."_

I glared at his size for a second or so, fascinated. I snapped out of daydreaminging session and finally got to it. _"Hmn.. I should tease him first."_

I firmly grasped his shaft within my hands and slowly moved it up and down. I glared at Itachi every now and then while doing so. He gritted his teeth, with his eyebrows scrunched together and his fiery sharingan eyes wide open. He looked as if he was trying to surpress a moan or two. I didn't like this so I went faster, and as I did this I began sucking on the head of his manhood. Circling and licking it. I went slower with the pumping of his manhood, and began to teasingly lick him off, slowly up and down the shaft. I saw Itachi here grasp upon the bedsheets, staring at me with eyes filled of lust. "O- Oh my.. God... Aya.. don't tease me.." He muttered. I decided to tease him some more. "Hmmn? What was that?" I say smirking, licking the head of his manhood slowly.

"Don't.. tease me.. like that. Please.." Itachi said. _"Please."_ Heh, that's what I wanted to hear. I, in response to that, decide to slowly take as much of him as I possibly can inside my mouth, god he was so hard I could already feel him pulsing. I sucked him slowly, but surely as I went in an up and down motion. Itachi moaned each time I went down, it looked like it felt so good. I loved hearing him moan. It was such a turn on. Itachi's manhood began to pulsate again as his groans grew louder, and I knew it was time, so I quickly took his shaft out and prevented Itachi from ejaculating. Itachi groaned in ectasy as I just had teased him big time. "Oh.. my god.. Aya.." He moaned.

Itachi grabbed me and slammed me against the bed so that I was on the bottom again. He positioned himself on top of me, with his lips against my ear. "I can't fucking believe you just did that. I want you so badly right now.. you've no idea, Aya."

"Take me."

He kissed me fiercly, then broke apart the exchange and positioned himself infront of my womanhood, I grew a bit nervous. "Don't worry, sweetheart. If it hurts just pinch me on my back, I'll be gentle either way. " Itachi said, he smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. "You're beautiful, Aya.. I love you."

"Awh.. Itachi. I love you too. So much." I trust him. Completely. I'm all his and I know he'll take care of me. I love him 'til the death of me. With that being said, Itachi kept his eyes on me, and slowly entered, I tensed up a bit at this. "Relax.." he whispered, "Remember, pinch me if it hurts."

I nodded, I loosened up a bit and smiled. I'm ready. Itachi thrusted inside of me, I gasped a little. He stopped moving so that I can get used to his size a bit. I kept my arms around Itachi, while Itachi was nibbling onto my ear lobe and whispering seductive things every now and then. "G-go.. faster.." I whispered into Itachi's ear.

Gradually he increased his speed, he pumped in and out of me. I whimpered, and he moaned every now and then. It was beautiful.

- AN HOUR LATER -

We both felt beat out and sleepy. The experience was amazing.

"I-Itachi.." I said barely trying to keep myself intact, "I feel so sleepy." He looked back at me and smiled. "Me too, come here." I nuzzled myself into his chest and we both silently drifted off to sleep.


End file.
